Sketch
by LILMISSS
Summary: Maya has been drawing and not being annoying. One certain spiky-haired lawyer has to find out why...with strange consequences. A sketchbook, drunken confessions, and the fight of the century. PhoenixMaya, oneshot.


He watched as the spirit medium plopped down into the couch, pulled out a sketchbook and started to draw.

It became a routine for Maya Fey to sit down and draw endlessly until Phoenix Wright were to say something along the lines of 'do you want to grab a burger'. And when she responds (which is always, naturally; a perfect record) she simply stuffs the sketchbook into her bag, tucks the pencil into her pocket, grabs his arm and tugs him along, as though it was her idea to eat.

She'd act like her normal self at whatever burger joint she chanced upon, savouring every single burger and talking incessantly about whatever she was interested in (from whatever she was rambling about, it seems that the Aluminium Samurai was having an affair with the Golden Samurai…or something like that and gave birth to an Alloy Samurai, but then again, Phoenix didn't exactly listen closely)

By the time they reached the office, Maya would sink into utter silence and continue drawing.

The lawyer was utterly _floored _by her silence. It irked him that whenever he asked 'what are you drawing' she would reply with something stupid like 'my impression of how the Mercury Samurai would look like' or 'my fantasy burger'. Her answer always changed; there was no constant to it.

And the way her eyes concentrated on the sketchbook was just _unnerving_, simply because Maya Fey was incapable of sitting still for hours doing something. That was what Phoenix thought, until she started drawing, that is.

It all started this morning, and at first, he sort of enjoyed Maya being quiet for the first time. And then after say, half an hour later, he began to drag her out of the office to get whatever burger she wanted, just to listen to her talk nonsense again. He didn't know why he was being so stupid and weird around her lately, and he didn't even understand why he even _bothered _listening to Maya anyway, but he found himself trying to keep Maya away from the office, because he knew that if she did get to the office, she'd just…not be Maya.

He couldn't explain it very well, could he?

He could no longer take the silence anymore. It was crazy, he didn't know why. All he wanted was to hear her annoying voice like "NIIIIIIIIIIIICK!" or something, _anything_. It was just so weird. And he could not stand how she hid her sketches away from him, acting like she had committed a crime just by drawing something. Every time he attempted to take the sketchbook away from her, or take a sneak peek at her drawing, she'd snap at him and then whack him over the head, which he sort of enjoyed considering the fact that she act all flustered and then really mad, just like normal.

"Seriously, Maya, _what _are you drawing?" he asked, hoping for an honest reply.

She paused, putting her pencil down. She looked at her drawing book, and then back at Phoenix. "I'm drawing a Pikachu on top of my head."

"Oh, really?" Phoenix asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't like Pikachu. Or Pokémon in general."

Before she could even reply or cut him off, he leapt out of his chair, pointing an accusing finger at her. "In fact, I remember you laughing at a drunken Edgeworth when he confessed very loudly that he had a Pikachu bolster!"

Maya leapt out of the couch as well. "Hey, I was drunk too! I wasn't of sound mind! Like _someone _in this room!"

"Yeah, whatever, I was perfectly sober!"

"Oh YEAH? How would you explain _your _confession about wanting a mohawk HUH?" She stood up on the couch, and mimicked Phoenix's drunken expression. As she copied his actions from the night before, running her fingers through her hair just like what the lawyer did, she squawked, in the most Phoenix-like way possible, "I think Mohawks are sexy!"

Still keeping in character, she pranced towards Phoenix, pulling his tie and his face closer to hers, and then yelling into his face, "OH Maya, don't yah think Mohawks are smeeeexy?"

Before she could catch him blushing profusely at the close proximity they were in (and the fact that she knew his secret desire), she smacked him.

"OWWW!" He feigned anger and tackled her to the ground, tickling her endlessly. Maya, in response, burst out laughing and before she could regain composure, Phoenix had already raced to the sofa, where her sketchbook lay vulnerable, and flipped it open, only to find…

"Woah."

In its full glory, on the first few pages, were horribly drawn pictures of what seemed to be himself sporting a mohawk. And then the following pages depicted his porcupine hair being shaved (with footnotes that read 'haha lolz' in bold pointing to his mohawk)

When she saw that Phoenix was intently studying her sketches, mostly with his mouth agape, she assaulted him from behind, covering his eyes and screaming some weird stuff into his ear.

"AHHH!" Phoenix promptly rolled off the couch, onto the floor, where Maya was crushed by the man's weight.

"GET OFF ME!" she yelled and then with her mighty strength she pushed him away, before scrambling for her sketchbook.

_I've come so close, the only way from now is FORWARD! _was his silent war cry before he distracted her by poking her in her sides, causing her to jerk back, and inadvertently knocking into Phoenix himself. To stop him, Maya purposely rolled backwards, forcing her entire weight, burgers and all, into Phoenix, effectively pinning him onto the floor. She then wrestled him as she pinned his arms down and growled.

The damage was already done though. Phoenix had just seen a sketchbook entirely filled with his face and sketches of the many ways in which his Mohawk could go wrong.

When Maya realized she had just pinned Phoenix all by herself, she grinned and laughed. "HA! I totally beat you, Nick! HA! I never knew you were so we-"

Before she could finish taunting him for his lack of strength, Phoenix easily pushed her off and pinned her down, laughing cheekily. "You were about to say something?" he asked, smirking at the girl, who growled in response.

"I will NEVER give in to you!" Maya yelled. "The Pink Princess NEVER gives up!"

She kicked him in the stomach, and then assumed some kung fu pose, ready to attack him. When she saw that he was groaning, in a foetal position, she realized that maybe she kicked him too hard.

Without thinking, she slung his arm around her shoulder and helped him to the sofa…only to watch Phoenix grab the sketchbook and putting her an arm's distance away from him with his arm.

_Rising from the ashes _would be perfectly suitable.

"Now, where was I?" he asked her sarcastically, showing off her sketchbook right in her face. He tolerated the fact that she had resorted to licking his hand (which he found endearing, for some reason), and consoled himself that viewing the contents of the sketchbook would be worth it.

As he flipped through the pages of the sketchbook, he found her depictions of him getting significantly less violent; from having horrible hair to having his normal hair back, and then…

"Holy _burger_," he muttered as he found himself face to face with a drawing of what seemed to be him in a suit. And then him in a suit at a wedding. And then as a groom, grinning (or was it a frown? He couldn't tell because her drawings were really weird), as though waiting for a bride…

He spotted the bride in the picture, but her face was incomplete.

Phoenix, in his shock, let go of Maya and unconsciously cleaned his hand on his pants. Maya simply sat down in defeat, blushing wildly as he slowly pointed to the bride and asked, "Who is she?"

Maya pulled the sketchbook out of his hand. "NO ONE!" she yelled, a little too quickly, and she closed her sketchbook, avoiding his eyes.

"…You sure?"

She finally looked up at him. "You really want to know?"

_No not really uh…_ "Yeah."

Maya sighed, defeated. "I was going to draw Edgeworth's face…"

Utter silence. "No, seriously Maya."

"Franziska?"

"_Maya_…" he interjected. "Just say it."

Maya turned away from him. "_Me_."

_Did I hear that correctly? _"What?"

She then turned around and glared at him. "FINE! It was _me _okay? I was going to draw MY face!"

Before Phoenix could even say anything, she started to speak. "Last night we were all drunk and talking about weird things and then y-you said something, okay?"

Phoenix thought back about last night. He didn't drink much but he remembered _everything _he said. "About…the mohawk?"

Maya frowned. "Yeah, that, and you said that-"

"I said that I liked you, didn't I?" Phoenix asked hesitantly. The girl puffed her cheeks and slumped into the couch in response.

He remembered what she said after he confessed. "And…you said you liked me too, right?"

Maya simply nodded vigorously, and then she stood up and then spoke really quickly, "See, you totally planted it into my head and then since then I've been thinking about it and stuff like that…"

The two sat in awkward silence, before Phoenix popped a question. "So…do you like me then?"

She took a deep breath, hearing Phoenix's voice saying, '_now all we have to do is to go forward_' in her head. "…Yes."

Awkward silence.

"So…do _you _like me then?" she asked quietly, almost inaudibly, but he heard her.

"…I think so."

Maya widened her eyes and glared at him. "You THINK SO? Look Nick, I just confessed my innermost secret to you and that's ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?"

Phoenix cleared his throat. "I just need to confirm something…when you say 'like', do you mean like, _like _like?"

She glared at him. "Yup."

"Oh, okay. Then, I _like _like you too."

More silence, with Phoenix giving a small smile and Maya widening her eyes once again.

"So…" Maya gulped, "now what?"

"Uh…do I _kiss _you or something?" Phoenix asked, scratching his head.

Maya crawled towards him. "Are you sure?"

"I…guess so…"

They both scooted nearer to each other, just staring at each other. Phoenix dated before, but usually it was the girl who made the move (because he usually couldn't get a hint) and Maya was just plain Maya, who had lived in Kurain Village under the watchful eye of her relatives and elders, and hence never dated anyone.

Their foreheads touching, Maya held her breath as she felt his nose pressing against hers, his breath sending her heart into complete madness. They stayed in that position for what seemed like hours, neither of them making a move. And then, he spoke.

"How about burgers instead?"

This time, Maya frowned, but she didn't move back. "Are you asking me out?"

"I…think so."

Grinning, she pulled away from him, and grabbed his hand. "Then come on!"

She didn't let go of his hand as they both walked to the burger joint together.

* * *

**AHAHAHA I finally wrote something :D **

**Anyway, to the people who usually read my Pokemon or KH stories (if you're even reading this anyway) I WILL UPDATE SOON I PROMISE!**

**Meanwhile, to all the people who can't seem to draw Nick's hair right, you are not alone. I usually end up with someone who looks like an evil Ash Ketchum instead of Phoenix Wright.  
**


End file.
